Sibling Love
by D. Wander
Summary: Oneshot Pg13 for cussing, first ToS story. In the Meltokio Coliseum, Zelos Wilder snags a victory in battle. But can he snag the victory known as sibling love?


Hello Tales of Symphonia lovers!

Link: Hi.

That would be my muse.

Link (waves)

He's from the Ledged of Zelda series. For those of you who don't know them...YOU ARE MISSING OUT!

Link: She's a little eccentric...

I am not.

Link: Do you even know what that means?

Duh!...

Link: You don't know do you.

It means weird...(Hides dictionary)

Link: You are hopeless.

Oh shut it and do the disclaimer.

Link: **She doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

**

Sibling Love

Cheers erupted as the Cyrstal Dagger of Tethe'alla's Chosen bit into the Dragon Knights scales. With graceful leaps and sidesteps Zelos had sliced three more times into the hind leg. "Piece of cake," he announced and dodged the large pike. Out of reach, he waved his hand tracing runes in the sky. "Burn baby!" his taunt brought the crowd into more cheers. "Eruption!"

The ground spilt apart in a circle, trapping the Dragon Knight within. Lava, rocks, and fire spurted beneath, scorching the massive beast. Moments later there was nothing but ashes.

"And Tethe'alla's very own Chosen wins!" the announcer shouted amidst the cheers and whistles of the crowd. "Zelos is now the Grand Champion and...errr...excuse me Chosen...But what are you doing?" In the middle of the arena sat the one and only Zelos Wilder burning some twigs that had drifted in the stadium. A bowl of rice sat in one hand while the other stirred a pot of sauce.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zelos asked. A smile crossed his face. "I'm cooking up some well deserved Curry, baby!"

"Eh..." the spokesman said, at a lost for words. A long sigh was heard from the first row where, you guessed it, Lloyd and the others sat.

"Wait!"

"What?" Zelos whined, his curry close to being done.

"Chosen, you're opponent..."

Looking up from his snack, the Chosen noticed, "Seles? What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I...I'm your opponent. I'll show you I'm meant to be the Chosen." His sister replied.

"You can't expect me to fight my own sister do you? Besides...my Curry's done!" Zelos turned his attention back to the meal, and scooped a spoonful. "Oh yay! I'm starving!"

Steaming, Seles slammed a foot down. "I've come to challenge you, Chosen and"

"So, you're the ones who came barging in." a ruff voice spoke. "My apologizes Chosen." The solider said, bowing respectfully before shoving Seles away. "Unhand me!" the girl cried but was taken away.

"Seles!" her attendant, Tokunaga, cried and raced after her.

"Well, that was unexpected." Lloyd commented to the others in the stands. Raine and Sheena both sighed.

* * *

At a large mansion, the group sat around talking about the Coliseum. "That was the best. I've never had so much fun fighting before!"

"You were great Lloyd!" Colette praised. Lloyd grinned widely, "Thanks Colette. You were good too."

"Presea was great." Genis joined, blushing. The ax wielder glanced at him, "...I was?"

"Y...Yeah."

"...Thank you."

Just then, Zelos, the owner of the mansion, came down the stairs whistling. Raine glanced up from her book at him and noticed a supply bag at his side. He smiled and waved at them. "See ya."

The twin swordsman looked away from Colette, "Zelos...where are you going?"

"Just out." The door closed softly.

"He probably went to see one of his 'hunnies'," a dark hair woman scoffed. Lloyd titled his head to one side, before shrugging it off and returned to his conversation with Colette.

* * *

The Chosen of Tethe'alla causally walked from his mansion, a bag swaying by his side. Humming, Zelos made his way towards the gates, but took a right near the stairs. The solid oak doors were closed, but it posed no problem. Like he had told the group, he'd been sneaking in and out of Meltokio since he was a kid. A group of men gathered around a coffee shop, but ignored Zelos. Passing the Item Shop, he took a right.

A hand slipped to touch the bag at his side, reassuring it was there. Zelos stopped in front of a sewer lid, and gave it a shove. It slid open, scraping against the cobble stone. Quickly he jumped in, leaving a deserted area.

"Ugh...I hate that sewer...always have...always will." The Chosen spoke to himself, running a hand through his hair. Glancing around he saw two guards on duty, one waved at him, and the other nodded. Waving back, Zelos continued his 'great escape' and left Metltokio. On the outskirts of the city rest the Reharids, his destination. Mounting one, he started it up, the engine came roaring to life. Once in the air the Chosen glanced to the left, to the right, before deciding on a direction. With a deep breath, Zelos flew in a southeastern direction.

* * *

Seles sighed, standing near the window. The sun nearly set and gone. She had been so close, so close. But that stupid solider had to ruin everything. Pouting once more, she never noticed the figure entering her room until...

"Hey there sour puss!"

"Zelos...I mean...Chosen." Her tone became sarcastic, "What an honor it is to have you here."

"Oh, quit that crap." Zelos said, waving a hand around. "Listen...I heard you haven't had dinner yet. So, I was thinking..." He held up the bag, grinning. "How about Zelos cook up something good?"

"If that is what the Chosen wishes," Seles countered. He rolled his eyes, before grabbing her arm. "Come on." With a gasp, he dragged her down into the kitchen. Embers burned slowly in the oven, casting a red glow. "Huh...very cheerful." Zelos commented, and set the bag down on the counter. The Abbey's kitchen was small, holding a sink, and a stove. A few cupboards were standing to the sides, and the counter was built in a long 'L' shape. Off towards one wall sat a square table with three chairs. Seles sat down, as Zelos threw off his shoes, pulled off his gloves, and began rummaging within the cabinets, and draws underneath the counter. His sudden shout of victory made Seles jump. She raised an eye brow seeing her brother holding some candles triumphantly.

Humming to himself, he lit the candles and scattered them around. "Alright. Now, what would you like The Great Chief Zelos cook?" Seles could only stare at him. "Oh! I know. You've always loved fruit right? Hehehe..." he reaches into the bag and pulled out a variety. "Hey, what kind of ingredients does this place have anyway?" Without waiting for an answer he began, again, searching through the cupboards. Two onions fell into the counter, followed by some potatoes, and then a small box. Seles opened it to see dry noodles inside.

"Well...not much of a selection, but...I can whip something up!" Her brother smiled. He reached into his bag and pulled out a few tomatoes, and mushrooms. "Alright. For appetizers we'll start out with a delicate Fruit Cocktail!"

Seles watched in awe as her brother began rinsing the fruits, and cutting them into bite size pieces. "And when did the Chosen learn to cook?"

"Hehehe...I'm not that lazy." Zelos replied, without turning. After chopping, the pineapple, pear, and her favorite, strawberries, he reached for a bowl, and placed them inside along with some grapes. "There ya go." His sister eyes the bowl carefully, and reached for a fork. "Okay...what to cook for dinner. I know! Spaghetti and a side of Curry! Oh yeah baby! Hope you like spicy things!"

She popped a piece into her mouth, and a wide smile fell on her face which did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"Hahaha! The Great Chief Zelos makes another customer happy!" he cheered. By the time his sister had finished with the Fruit Cocktail, Zelos had boiled some water in a large and small pot and was chopping some vegetables. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hmmm...?" he paused in his cutting.

"Why are you cooking me dinner?"

"Why not? You are my sister. And...I wanted to make up for the Coliseum."

"...If you want to make up for that, then let's fight!"

"No can do." He finished chopping the tomatoes and mushrooms. "I'm not going to fight you. Why are you so intent on trying to beat the crap outta me? Are you trying to prove that you should be the Chosen? Then by all means take it." Zelos poured the rice and noodles in the water. After watching over the food he snorted. "What am I saying...you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Are you saying that I'm weak!" Seles shouted.

"It's too dangerous." He acted like she never interrupted. "If anything happened to you...I would never forgive myself..."

"...Zelos...?"

"Besides...once we beat Mithos, the title won't be worth anything." He mused to himself.

"Mithos? The legendary hero? But...he's dead! About 4,000 years dead!"

"Yeah? Well, he's looking pretty good for being 'dead'. " he commented and pulled out three more bowls.

"...what have you been doing?"

"Making dinner."

"No...not that. I mean since the last time you visited for your Cruxis Crystal."

"Oh...that. Well, it's a long story." He pushed the spaghetti doused in a simple tomato and mushroom sauce and curry in front of her, some curry for himself. And in the dim light he told her of Lloyd and the others, their whole adventure and finally of Mithos.

"I see." Both bowls empty, she shoved them aside. "And that's why you needed your Cruxis Crystal."

"Yeah."

"...Zelos..."

"Hmm...?"

"Don't die." She softly said. "Promise me that you'll come back, alive."

"Seles..."

"Promise me."

"I...I promise. I promise, as a brother to his sister, I will return here."

"Thank you...big brother." Big bother? She never called him that...

"No problem sis. Now, are you gonna help with the dishes?" he smiled. Seles hopped down from the chair. She started by filling the sink with warm water. "Here, I'll wash." Her brother offered. He quickly added some soap to the water and a layer of bubbles covered the water. The first thing he reached for was the pot the sauce was cooked in and began scrubbing furiously at it. "Stupid sauce..."

"What's wrong?" she folded her arm covers and grabbed a drying towel.

"It's burnt." He lifted it up to reveal a dark substance on the bottom. After seeing it he plunged it deep into the sink. Seles giggled lightly, when "Ah!"

"...oops."

"..." she stood next to him, her left arm soaked along with a few suds in her hair. "You did that on purpose..."

"No! No! I! AH!" he yelled when she splashed water on him. The bubbles mingled with his hair. "Hey."

"Now we're even."

"...but sis...revenge is so sweet!" he grabbed a handful of water and suds and threw them at her, smirking. Thus began the Great Water and Bubble War.

* * *

"Well...at least the dishes are dry."

"They're about the only things that are." Seles stated hands behind her back. She stood next to her brother, who was soaked head to toe. She was in a similar state. "Did you bring anything to change in?"

"...eeeehhhhh..." he stuffed his hand in the bag, then searched the back pocket. "Hey! Wadda ya know?" He pulled out a pair of dark blue pants. "Huh...last time I let Lloyd shop for me." The fashionable Chosen commented. "Blue...not my color." He turned around to see his sister gone. Shrugging, he quickly changed. When Seles came down, Zelos had created a makeshift drying line; tying the ends to cabinet handles. His wet cloths hung from it, and Seles added her own.

She noticed a bright glow coming from the stove and saw her dear brother sitting in a chair staring into the fire. "Big brother."

"Hmm..? Oh, hey there short stuff. Feeling better?"

She nodded. He patted his lap. Seles' eyes widen. He hadn't done this in years. Not since he became that stupid Chosen. Her bare feet stepped upon the stone floor as she made her way towards his open arms. Zelos lifted her into his lap, and she squirmed a bit. "Comfy?" She nodded again. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin atop of her red hair.

"Zelos..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know why I want to fight you?"

"...Nah...Don't worry about it."

"...It was because I was worried about you. I wanted to be near you and help. My happiest memories are when we were little...and you would come and play with me."

"Seles..."

Hours passed. The only side was the fire _cracking_ and _hissing_ with the occasional _pop_. Seles shifted around again to lay her head against his chest. Listening to the rhythmical beat of his heart, her eyelids drooped. In moments she was asleep muttering one last thing. "I love you big brother."

A bit shocked, Zelos blinked. Had she said what he think she said? Not only did she say 'big brother' but also 'I love you' and to top it all off it was all in the same sentence! She hadn't said anything relatively close to that in years! "I promise I will come back." He whispered into her ear. Lifting her up, he ascended the stairs and into her bedroom. The Chosen took a glance outside to see the stars hanging in the sky. He pulled the sheets around her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, sis." Casting a glance at her writing desk, he stole a piece of paper and ink. In the middle of the night a single candle flickered, and the scribble of pen across paper could be heard in the Abbey.

* * *

The sun beat down upon an already awake mansion, in Meltokio. "Alright breakfast! I'm starving!" Lloyd clasped his hands together.

"Has anyone seen Zelos?" Colette asked, as a Sebastian severed some eggs upon her plate. In response to her question a load _thump_ was heard above. All stopped in their tracks to look upward. A door was heard smashing, and a string of curses drifted down. Zelos trampled down the stairs, a hand running through his hair.

"Morn' Zelos." The twin swordsman greeted as a plate of shredded potatoes was set in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah." He collapsed into a chair, near the end.

Genis and Raine shared a curious stare. "Zelos?"

"Hmmm...?" He pried one eye open. "What?"

"Is something the matter?" Regal asked.

The Chosen closed the eye, "...Nope. Nothing at all." He propped his arm on the table and leaned into his hand. Again, more curious looks. The only one who didn't share in it was Sheena. "Probably spent too much time with his hunnies," she accused. His normal grin and laugh didn't follow the comment. The rest of the day followed as uneventful. And the group became incredibly curious...as Zelos smelled of dish water...

* * *

Southeast of Meltokio, Seles awoke as the sun's rays beat down upon her face. "...Hmmm..?" she yawned loudly. "Big brother?" No response. Immediately she lurched up and saw an empty room. A frown crossed her face, when she saw a folded piece of paper upon her writing desk. Pushing the covers aside, Seles made her way towards it. In neat print was her name. Opening she read the contents.

_Seles,_

_My sister. Please forgive me for leaving you in the early morning, but my adventure calls. I used to wish our lives were switched and I will admit I was planning to die. Now, now don't get upset. The truth is I believed that my death would be for the better. You know? You would finally leave this God forsaken abbey and be able to live the life you wanted. Heck, that's what I've always wanted. A nice, easy going life. I always believed you hated me, you have good reasons to. But you didn't and I appreciate that. I will keep my promise to you. I will return and maybe you and I can go to Altamira. It has a great beach. We'll spend a week there in the sun, celebrating a new beginning. Until then, keep safe. And remember, I love you._

_Your Big Brother,_

_Zelos._

Tears in her eyes, Seles clasped the letter to her. "I love you big brother. And I can't wait until you come back."

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was an attempt at showing a different side of Zelos around his sister. And the event with Seles appearing at the Coliseum is true! It can happen! And she's really hard to beat!

Link: Yeah...so? I bet I could beat her in no time flat!

Sure...sure just keep telling your self that.

Link: You have so much confidence in me...

Ha...sarcasm. I love it. Anyway, click the little purple button and give me a review!...

You know you want to.

Link: No they don't.

Shut it.

Link: See? This is what I go through!

Don't pity him.

Link: Why not! Pity me!

...Crybaby...


End file.
